Bastile The Butcher
Bastile Venirath - The Butcher of The Ashed Valley. Bastile 'The Butcher' Venirath was a major supporting character in The Parallel World War. Bastile Venirath was originally a for-hire guardsman working for trade caravans escorting their goods around Bellowmonseer. This was an excellent career path for him, as he was highly-devastating in combat - utilising a Halberd and wielding it in pure force against enemies with almost no restraint. Bastile gained his title of 'The Butcher' from the event he became famous among the land for. During one of Bastile's guard-jobs for trade caravans, the caravan passed the Ashed Valley - where a large group of bandits ambushed them - greatly outnumbered, the caravans had to retreat into The Ashed Valley. Upon arrival, the resident creatures called Ash Hurls began slaying the members of the caravan without remorse. Bastile and what was left of the Caravan fought in a 2-way battle between both the Ash Hurls and Bandits all at the same time. Bastile gained his title of 'The Butcher' due to this, as he ended up slaying, as he has told 'more than 200' Ash Hurls alone, as well as a large amount of bandits. Bastile was the last survivor of that caravan, and ended up hauling all of the goods to their destination by himself. His armour and halberd were so bloody & covered in ashes that even stains of that same blood and ash cling to both of them forevermore. Bastile then turned to mercenary work, being able to get extremely good and well-paying jobs due to his title alone, as news spread very quickly of his endurance and combat prowess. This was until he gained a contract from The Priests of The New World, for the head of Gwendolin Teralni - The Wandering Knight. He took the contract and tracked her down not once - but twice. The first encounter with Gwendolin Teralni was at Elvendale. Bastile easily overpowered Gwendolin with his brute force fighting style alone, however, she evaded capture with the help of an Elf named Tanulia Sylkian. The second - and last encounter with Gwendolin and her Company was at The Shalindor Mountains. Gwendolin, Tanulia and Ghura all fought against Bastile at once, the only one posing any kind of threat was Ghura, as his savage and unorthodox fighting methods proved to best Bastile in the end. Bastile awaited death from Ghura, but Gwendolin stopped him from doing so - knowing of the warriors strength, she first asked him who hired him to kill her, which he refused to say. Gwendolin - in some way - was inspired by the honourable ways and utter dedication Bastile had - even in a life-or-death situation. She offered mercy to him - offering a place in her company, telling him of the journey they were going on to gather allies to defeat The Priest's of The New World. Bastile - reluctantly accepted the offer, but ended up fully pledging to the cause Gwendolin and her Company were fighting for - becoming one of Gwendolin's most powerful and influential allies.